Greetings, Miss Quinn Fabray
by heyfascination
Summary: Basically an anthology of Quinn Fabray and Jesse St. James encounters. Will this unlikely pairing blossom into something more by every encounter? St. Fabray pairing.


_This takes place during the ending of Bad Reputation, right after Mr Schue confronted Quinn about the G-list._

Quinn came out from the room and took a deep breath. Mr. Schue informed her that no one will know who made the G-list. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

She placed her hand on her baby bump and slowly walked to the auditorium. Whenever she felt sad or happy, she'll just walk to the auditorium and just sit there. Sometimes she'll play the piano and sing.

Today she decided to play the piano.

She slowly lifted the cover up and placed her fingers on the piano keys, tracing it. What song to play? She doesn't really know many songs by heart. She randomly plays a few tunes and decided to play Cry by Kelly Clarkson. She was about to sing when someone walked into the auditorium. She immediately stopped playing and turned around.

"Oh please, do continue." The voice said. Quinn rolled her eyes. This wasn't a show and the last thing she needed was Jesse St. James commenting on everything. "Greetings, Miss Quinn Fabray" he said, with a smirk.

"What do you want, St. James?" she asked, with venom in her voice.

"Oh no need to be harsh. I was looking for you. I see you always come here" he said, with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes again. "I have no business with you, so please, get lost"

Jesse let out a laugh. "Quinn Fabray, I know."

Quinn was puzzled. "Excuse me?"

Jesse slowly approached her and smiled at her. "You know, the G-list" he said, pretending to whisper.

Quinn's face changed. Great, just freaking great. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Oh I have my sources"

"Jesse St. James, who else knows about it?" Quinn asked sternly.

Jesse laughed. "No one. Just me" Quinn gave him a look. "No, really. I just overheard your conversation with Mr Schuster. Cross my heart, hope to die, Miss Quinn Fabray" he said, with a smile.

Quinn took a deep breath. This is not okay. "What are you gonna do? Tell everyone so they all will hate me?" she replied, her voice raising an octave. Her voice always does that when she gets anxious.

Jesse laughed again. _Ugh why does he have to laugh all the time? _Quinn thought.

"Oh Fabray, I just wanna tell you that I am flattered" he answered.

"What?"

"Come on, I'm fifth on the list. You think I'm hot." Jesse said, teasingly.

Quinn rolled her eyes when he said that. "Oh please, I just put your name there to so it won't look like I did the list. Everyone knows I don't care about you. Plus fifth place is nothing." she said. She was lying a bit. She did think Jesse was hot but there's no way in hell she's telling Jesse that.

"Oh Fabray, please. Just admit it. I'm incredibly sexy, handsome, smart and talented in your eyes. I get it." Jesse replied, amused.

"Get lost would you?" Quinn snapped. Jesse laughed, again.

"Alright, I have angered the lady. I apologize" he said, bowing down. "But that's not gonna change anything" he added with a wink.

All Quinn could do was roll her eyes.

"So since you think I'm hot, I might as well say this. I think you're gorgeous, too" Jesse said, grinning broadly.

Quinn looked at him confusingly. "What?"

"Yes, Fabray, despite you being a crazy pregnant teenager whose unborn child is messing up your already twisted hormones, I think you're hot." Jesse said.

"You said I was gorgeous just now"

"Gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Beautiful. Attractive. All means the same. Hey I rarely give out compliments, so take it or leave it, Fabray" Jesse replied lazily.

Quinn didn't know what to reply. "Thanks?"

Jesse smiled. "You're welcome"

He started to walk away, only to stop at the door and say "Don't worry Fabray, I won't tell anyone about the list. Once again, I'm flattered that you think I'm hot"

"Piss off St James" Quinn said, with a small smile.

_(hi, so I know this pairing isn't popular, but I SHIP ST. FABRAY SO MUCH! I think that they will look good together! This pairing just makes my heart flutter so much I wrote this. So please please please rate and review! thank you! x)_


End file.
